


Bets

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Starting Days Spoilers, High ☆ Speed!, I Don't Even Know, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru refuses to enter the relay however, Natsuya makes him a deal... <br/>This is just a Haru X Natsuya Lemon, smut whatever you wanna call it, I'm sorry I created this... Kind of spoilers for High Speed Free starting Days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I am verry sorry but this now exists....

  
Haru was heading towards the door with Makoto after swim practice, ready to leave when a voice called out his name.

"Haruka," Natsuya gestured for him to come over when Haru turned around "I need to talk to you,"

"Makoto," Haru said, turning to his friend "I'll catch up with you in a minute,"

Makoto nodded, continuing through the door as Haru turned back to Natsuya who was grinning slightly.

"What was it you'd like to talk about?" Haru asked, his voice emotionless. Natsuya's grin widened as he took a step forward towards Haru.

"You said you refuse to enter the relay no matter what?" Natsuya asked as Haru nodded, not sure where Natsuya was taking this. He felt hands pushing his shoulders so that his back was against the wall.

"I'm gonna make you a deal," Natsuya proposed

"Which is?" Haru asked

"If you come just from me fucking you, you have to enter the relay," Natsuya's smirk only grew as he saw Haruka's reddening face.

"W..what? Why?" Haru stuttered slightly, preparing to run any second.

"Isn't it obvious, you're interesting. I think i'm gonna like you." Natsuya said

Haru gave it a second thought, he couldn't deny that Natsuya was attractive and he definitely couldn't deny that even he was slightly attracted to the older male. surely it couldn't end too badly, right? Besides if he won, he didn't have to enter the relay.

"Okay." Haru agreed without a second thought. Natsuya grinned again, reaching for the hem of Haru's shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it into an unknown corner of the room.

"Wait, aren't there people still outside?" Haru asked with wide eyes.

"Relax, they've all gone home." Natsuya answered as he ran his hands gently down Haru's chest, flicking each of his nipples as he reached Haru's pants. Natsuya began slowly pulling Haru's pants down along with his underwear, running his hand down the inside of Haru's thigh. Natsuya stood back for a minute to take in the sight before him. Haru's face was flushed bright red, partly because of embarrassment and his eyes were glassy and kind of unfocused.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." Natsuya instructed. Haru looked at him in confusion before Natsuya repeated himself, sounding stricter this time.

"Why should I?" Haru asked, giving Natsuya a challenging look. Natsuya simply smirked as he rolled Haru's nipples in between his fingers and grinded against Haru's half hard cock.

"Ahh." Haru moaned at the sensation, his face flushing even more.

"Now Haru, are you going to be a good boy or do you need to be punished?" Natsuya asked

"I still don't see why I have to." Haru grumbled as he turned around, putting his hands against the wall like Natsuya had instructed.

Natsuya smirked again, leaning down to whisper in Haru's ear

"I think you need to be punished for disobeying..."

"What?" Haru tried to turn around to look at Natsuya when he felt a stinging pain on his butt.

"What was that?" Haru almost shouted

"I told you, you need to be punished." Natsuya said

"Did you seriously just slap me?" Haru asked in disbelief

"Yeah, now shush." Natsuya said before bringing his hand up in front of Haru's face. He placed his index and middle finger near Haru's mouth and instructed

"Suck."

Haru rolled his eyes, not knowng why this was necessary however, he didn't disobey. Natsuya eventually pulled his fingers out from Haru's mouth and as soon as he did, Haru was asking

"Why is this necessary?" Haru asked, craning his neck to glare slightly at Natsuya.

"You'll see." Natsuya said before moving each of Haru's legs to the side, effectively spreading his open. Natsuya slowly circled his finger around the outside of Haru's entrance before pushing his finger in slightly. Haru visibly tensed up at this, his face showing slight fear.

"Haru, relax," Natsuya told him, his voice gentle "It'll hurt a lot less if you relax,"

Haru took in a deep, shaky breath before letting it out again, relaxing his body as best he can as Natsuya began gently pushing his finger in deeper, trying not to hurt Haru.

Haru could feel every tiny movement Natsuya's finger made inside him as it pushed deeper inside him, stretching his insides.

"You okay?" Natsuya asked gently, placing a small kiss on top of Haru's hair which he immediately regretted. Haru nodded slightly, not trusting his voice. there were small tears in his eyes which Natsuya took note of, reaching down with his free hand to wipe away the little droplets of water.

"I'm fine." Haru replied, swatting Natsuya's hand away. He felt the finger inside him push deeper until it was all the way in before it began pulling back out again, only to repeat this action multiple times. Haru was soon breathing heavily, most of the pain gone until Natsuya began adding another finger inside him.

"Relax." Natsuya reminded him. Haru did as he was told, trying to completely relax his body as Natsuya began sliding in another finger alongside the first one.

"It hurts..." Haru mumbled. Even if he did relax, it still hurt.

"I know, I promise it will go away soon." Natsuya murmured into Haru's ear.

After a while, Natsuya decided that Haru was stretched out enough and so, he removed his fingers, receiving a whine from Haru before stripping off his clothes.

"This will probably hurt a bit." Natsuya told Haru, spitting on his hand to use as lube. Haru nodded slightly as Natsuya positioned himself at Haru's entrance, pushing in slowly as he gripped Haru's hips tightly.

Tears were forming in Haru's eyes as Natsuya pushed into him. It hurt, a lot. Natsuya, noticing Haru's discomfort, stopped for a moment, leaning over to bite and suck on Haru's nech, leaving dark spots

"It's okay....Try and relax, okay?" Natsuya said. Haru nodded as Natsuya began slowly pushing in further. Once Natsuya was fully inside Haru, he stopped for a moment, letting Haru get used to the feeling of having something inside him

After a few minutes, Haru took in a deep breath before saying

"You can move." Natsuya grinned once more, pulling out slightly and giving a shallow thrust into Haru

"Don't forget our deal, Haru." Natsuya reminded.

"I know..." Haru grumbled

Natsuya began pulling out further before thrusting back in, ripping moans from Haru's throat as he thrusted faster.

Haru couldn't stop the moans falling from his mouth even if he wanted to. He didn't expect it to feel this good.

_At this rate, Natsuya's going to win this bet..._

Haru tried holding himself back for as long as he could which Natsuya could clearly see however, eventually, Haru lost control, coming harder than he ever had before before Natsuya released as well inside him, still gripping onto his hips tightly.

"Damn..." Natsuya panted, trying to regain his breath "That was amazing..." Haru nodded silently in agreement. Natsuya began slowly pulling himself out of Haru, leaving the younger boy leant against the wall regaining his breath as he started pulling his clothes on.

Haru stood up straight, wincing slightly as he also began puling on his clothes.

"We should do this again sometime." Natsuya suggested, Haru simply nodded.

"Anyway," Natsuya continued "About that relay...."


End file.
